


The End of the Road

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Het and Slash, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The End of the Road

"I understand congratulations are in order," Kingsley said the moment Percy walked into his office. 

Percy had rather hoped to break the news to Kingsley himself but, somehow, he'd never found the time to tell his boss that the long-standing affair they'd been having was over so he could "do the right thing" and get married. 

"Audrey and I are engaged, yes," Percy replied, setting a stack of files down on the corner of Kingsley's desk. "Her father works with Bill at Gringotts," he added, as if that explained anything.

"It's difficult to maintain such a strong commitment to your career when you have a wife waiting for you at home," Kingsley said, his cold tone completely obliterating any hope Percy had of preserving a cordial relationship with him. "I hope settling down won't have an adverse effect on your work ethic."

Percy swallowed hard and met Kingsley's eye. "I will be available after hours should you need my assistance."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Undersecretary Weasley. You may see yourself out."

Percy inclined his head and walked toward the door.

"Oh, Percy?" Kingsley said just before Percy turned the knob.

"Yes, sir?"

Kingsley picked up a file off the top of the stack and opened it. He then looked up and said, "I assume I will receive an invitation to the wedding." 

"Of course, Minister." 

Kingsley picked up his quill and dipped it into the inkwell, then bent his head and began reading. 

Percy watched for a moment too long, silently grieving, then walked out of the office pulling the door shut behind him.


End file.
